the one who would become a legend
by KahnShao
Summary: J'tago is a khajiit traveling in skyrim and is apprehended along the way. little does she know this sets in motion her destiny. its up to her if she want s to follow it or not some chapters will have a high rating. so this story will be a hight T to M rating just be be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**The one who would become a legend**

_(Mer: any race that has any other blood not animal or human, Mer are usually Elves. I.e. Bosmer, Altmer etc_

_Betmer: any race that is beastial. Khajiit, argonian etc, can be classified as Betmer)_

J'tago hated Skyrim. It was not like her homeland of Elsewyre. A warm deserty place. J'tago was a khajiit of nineteen. She had dark fur with deep golden eyes. She had a muscular build from past sparring matches with her clansmates and other fellow caravans that had passed hers along the way. Friendly matches. She trudged along the open road cursing the rain and cold. Even though she had her 'winter coat' coming in, it did little to shield her from the cold. It was better than nothing though. Khajiit fur was meant to keep the sun off their bodies and repel some of the sand when a good breeze kicked up. It wasn't meant to be a barrier against the harshness of snow and cold rain.

She had met, not too long ago, a fellow khajiit caravan trader by the name of Ri'Saad. He was an elder but quite experienced in many things. He also had fellow younger khajiits in his caravan helping earn their keep. He had asked if she wished to join his band but she politely declined. She wasn't one to follow orders for long. She traveled along the road when she heard some voices. These voices did not belong to humans that much she did know. Quietly she approached the sound and saw 4 altmer standing around. She had no dealings with altmer personally but she did know enough about them to stay out of their way. Elsewyre, her homeland, was part of the dominion. Her parents had drilled it into her skull saying that it was they who brought back the moons to enable a good moon sugar harvest and allow breeding. J'tago scoffed. All you needed for 'breeding' was a male and female, and prefably a bed to do the deed. She went to quietly slip away when something slammed into the back of her skull. She fell out immediately.

Within a few hours she regained conciousness and looked around. She found that her hands were bound to prevent escape. Her fellow prisoners were wearing Imperial armor. Damn. She wandered into their territory and therefore they thought she was part of whomever was in the wagon. To the right of her sat a proud man who was not only bound and the hands but was gagged as well. He looked at his fellow prisoner, rolled his eyes and looked elsewhere.

"I see you finally made it friend. You were out for quite some time." J'tago looked at the human in front of her. He seemed friendly enough, she smiled back. "wh-where are we going?" she asked. Another man answered; "To Sovenguard. These bastards think by killing us, piece will come to skyrim." J'tago sighed. Then she saw the man that was gagged. "who is that guy over there?" the first man answered. "That is Jarl Ulfric. The imperials captured him because he committed the "ultimate sin" of worshipping Talos. J'tago snorted. "why not let men worship who they please?" this earned a chuckle. "If it were only that simple. J'tago stared not understanding. "We best prepare. Sovenguard awaits. It was a pleasure talking to you khajiit." He replied and said nothing more.


	2. dragon at helgan

**Dragon at Helgan**

J'Tago's wagon approached Helgen gates. This small "town" was home to a few Imperial soldiers and a few Imperials looking to find a more stable home. J'Tago looked around already figuring a way to escape. From the wagon ahead of her she heard an angry female voice yell out "Imperial bastards!" before lop! Her head rolled from the cutting board and came to rest at Leggate Rikke's feet. Rikke was the head this whole execution and as she barked orders, more heads rolled. Some were not even involved in this 'war' and were innocent bystanders. Bystanders whose families would never see them again.

"Next!" the woman barked. She stared at the Khajiit female. "you with the trade caravans khajiit?" one of the men named Hvaskr had asked sharply. J'Tago didn't reply. "What do we do, she's not on the list?" he asked his commander. "Rikke glared sharply. But J'tago detected just a tad of sympathy behind her battle hardened eyes. Normally she would have let the khajiit go; but orders were orders, and they stated execute everyone on the wagons. No exceptions. "I'm sorry. I'll make sure your remains are returned to Elsewyre." Hvaskr replied sympathetically. J'tago was led to the block. She knelt down and prepared herself for the voyage into Sovenguard. Just as the axe was going to deliver the final killing blow, a great roaring bellow was heard.

What J'tago saw would stay with her the rest of her life. It was, in fact, a fully grown dragon. And it seemed angry. Very, very, angry. It opened its gigantic mouth and shot a stream of fire so hot it singed the khajiit's fur slightly. Soldiers and prisoners alike ran for their lives. J'tago took the hint and ran as well. This thing didn't seem to friendly. The khajiit ran past a tall regal woman who had taken shelter out of sight of the enraged beast. She glanced towards the khajiit but had no time to try and apprehend the cat. She was not going to risk her life for a simple khajiit. J'Tago ran past a man who had fallen down. She would have gone and helped him if it weren't for the dragon that had the man pinned down with one massive foot. It lowered its head and the man was no more. Then it raised its head and stared straight at J'Tago. "Dovahkin…" it growled before shooting a stream of fire at her. J'Tago ran like hell. Now this dragon was after her. Normally it wouldn't concern itself with the likes of a khajiit, but this one was different. It didn't know how, but it was. And therefore it was a threat. Threats needed to be eliminated before they became bigger threats. And this dragon was taking no chances.

J'tago ran into the watch tower just as the dragon's snout plowed into it. Being as it was too big to enter the tower and rid itself of the khajiit, it decided to take the tower apart. Crush the stupid khajiit under all the rubble and end the threat. Luckily J'Tago knew how to avoid being seen if necessary. She slunk out the back whilst the dragon toppled the tower. Thinking the khajiit was dead, the dragon let loose a triumphant roar and flew off, leaving charred remains of humans. Helgen looked like nothing more than an abandoned small city that may have been larger. J'Tago had stopped running when she realized the dragon no longer chased her. She came out of her hiding area and watched the dragon circle a few times bellowing before it flew off.

She chuckled nervously. It was then she realized that she was injured. She needed a healer. And the closest city she knew of was Whiterun. Her father had spoken of it many times when she was a kitten. The best chances of being healed was there. Luckily she had nabbed a few coin off the dead. Stealing form the dead was wrong…but where they were at…they didn't need it anymore. She trudged along to the large city hoping just to be cured and be on her way. But she had to let them know of what she had seen. J'Tago seem cold and distant, but she did have a noble heart. To help those in need. She made her way to the city and was stopped by guards. While they were skeptical of her being in the city and called her a 'sneak thief' and 'cat' they were not outwardly hostile to her and just warned her they were watching her.

She made it to the large castle knows as Dragonsreach, and asked to speak to the Jarl. Baalgruff, the Jarl of Whiterun sat languidly on his throne and listened to his khajjit visitor speak of what happened in Helgen. "If what you say is true…then we are all in danger should this dragon return." He stated to his Housecarl Irrilith, a dunmer. The woman nodded solemnly. She had been suspicious of the khajiit when she approached the Jarl as she was susupicious of everyone that came near him. Even his own advisors.

"I know this isn't your battle, but may I ask that you accompany my housecarl and some soldiers to the watchtower and keep a lookout for the dragon. You will be rewarded for your time." He asked. Any normal Khajiit would have declined and left. But J'tago agreed. "I will do as you ask. This dragon cannot be allowed to live if we can help it. If it attacks your city it will move on and attack others." She responded. Baalgruff nodded. "so be it. Irrilith, take some of the finest soldiers with you and our khajiit friend. Head to the watch tower and keep a lookout. Be careful." He ordered. Irrilith nodded. She would have preferred to stay and guard the jarl but he assured her he would be alright.

The group traveled in silence as per Irrilith's request. If that dragon was around it could hear them. And if dragons had a keen sense of smell it could smell them too if it wanted to. The group made their way to the watch tower and waited. It was quiet. Even the insects didn't make a noise. Then a warm wind picked up followed by a shattering roar. The dragon attacked. Guards fired their arrows at the massive beast as it landed. The dragon loosed a stream of hot liquid fire incinerating a few soldiers. J'Tago let instinct take hold and she jumped at the dragon who had turned face her and finish the job it had started. She jumped on the dragon's head and slammed her dagger repeatidly into its skull. Then she took out one of its eyes. As the dragon thrashed around in pain, and fell to the ground she grabbed a fallen sword and it went through the dragon's throat. The dragon vomited blood and then died.

Irrilith went making sure the survivors of the battle were not to seriously injured. Then she would have the not so wonderful task of informing the surviving family members of the slain soldiers why they would not be returning back home. She hated this task the most. The family members blamed her at first in their grief. Demanding why she had not saved them, why it was her alive and not them. She understood this. Had it been reversed and someone told her that her brother, sister, son, daughter, or lover had died in battle she'd be asking the same thing. "why them and not you?"

By now the dragon's body had taken on an erie glow as it was dissolving. It was kind of like when coals or wood burns the ashes fly upward briefly. The essence of the dragon then went straight into J'Tago's body! This stunned everyone. After asking the khajiit if she was alright, the dunmer had everyone head back to Whiterun. Soon after entering the city, the khajiit heard a low thunderous chant in her head. It wasn't loud but it did vibrate her entire body. No one else seemed to notice.

They approached the Jarl and Irrilith relayed what happened. Making sure J'Tago took some of the credit for the dragon kill. The Jarl was impressed. "Come here khajiit…what is your name?" he asked. J'Tago looked at him. "J'Tago." She replied. Baalgruff nodded. "J'Tago. It is my honor and within my power to grant you the title of Thane Of Whiterun. And as such, you will be given the Breezehome house complete with furnishings. Also, you will be given Lydia. Your own housecarl. On behalf of my city, we thank you. I thank you." Baalgruff got to his feet and shook the stunned khajiit's hand.

Before J'Tago could fully understand what was going on, she felt a slight tap on her shoulder. She turned around. "hello my Thane. I am Lydia, your sword and shield. I swear to protect you and all that you own with my life."

*_so now we have Lydia. At first it seems like Lydia does not mind being a housecarl to a khajiit. But what are her actual feelings? Coming soon._


	3. lydia pov

**Lydia's Pov**

_Housecarl. A title given by a Jarl of a city to someone of nobility and good standing within his court. I fit both of those to a T. I did not mind being a housecarl. Being one gave certain privilages not afforded to anyone else. The only downfall is that sometimes a Thane died…then the housecarl was returned to his/her station if she/he chose to be. Sometimes a housecarl bonded with their Thane. And the death of a Thane was hard of the housecarl. I had a few close friends die in combat many times and I can say it does hurt to loose a good friend. But one cannot afford grief. And I guess that what hurts the most. Irrilith taught me that. But I'm willing to bet when it comes the Jarl's time…will she still hold her stern faccade? Im willing to bet she wont._

_Being a khajiit's housecarl is most unusual. Khajiit are Betmer. Beast blood. But J'tago seems nice. On our way to our new home I was carrying most of the goods. The khajiit helped me carry half of them. Her reasoning is that, just because she has a housecarl does not mean all responsabilities get put onto me. She says she likes to help out when and wherever she can. This stuns me but it is nice. She even asks me to call her by her name if I choose to. Or just call her Jet. I find myself liking this khajiit more and more. We make it to our new home and we put our belongings away. Jet asks me to tell her about myself in which I willingly do. This is something I rarely do for people I have known my whole life. But with Jet, it seems natural. There is something about Jet. I don't know what it is but it seems as if she would lay her life down for mine should the need arise. _

_I help prepare our dinner and we sit at the table and talk about our pasts. It turns out Jet's homeland was and still is part of The dominion. She explained about how her parents had drilled it into her skull that the worship of Talos is wrong. Im not to sure what is wrong and right concerning Talos but Jet says let men and mer worship what Gods they choose. I couldn't agree more. After dinner and more conversation, we retire to our rooms for the evening. Tomorrow I will show her around town and some of the people. No doubt they want to meet the Thane that killed the dragon._

_***coming soon: J'Tago's thoughts on her housecarl and how she feels about Lydia.**_

_***this story will periodicly have the thoughts of Lydia and J'Tago throughout. Im wondering if this might be a slight romance going on. I have not decided yet. **_

_**As always, read and review. Should I have an eventual slight romance going on? Or just have J'tago and Lydia be friends.**_


	4. J'Tago likes her Lydia

**J'Tago likes her Lydia**

Lydia is definitely a resourceful woman. Upon meeting her, I had this good feeling that we would have a long, close friendship. I have this feeling a lot about whom I have met. Whether they are good or are ones to betray you and best to be avoided. My father said this is a good gift and can save your life one day. I think he would have liked Lydia. Once settled in our home Lydia helped me prepare our dinner and we just spoke of our pasts and what was to become. Supposedly I was going to meet the Greybeards at one time; they would contact me when it was a good time. Lydia had laughed and said more then likely it would probably be when I was using the toilet or just falling asleep, or even bathing.

Just my luck it would be. We sit down after dinner and for some reason discuss religion. Imperials, being how they were raised and taught, were told that Talos was not one of the divines but a mortal man. Granted he did great things for Skyrim and its people, he was not a divine. I wasn't so sure. I had never even met the man, due to him living long before I was even born, but he could have been part of the divines. Just because you cannot see him or get direct help doesn't mean he doesn't exist. I tell Lydia this and for a brief moment I thought there would be trouble. She agreed with me. She had secretly wondered about Talos but had kept it to herself due to Thalmor interference. Her reasoning was; you cannot see the wind, or even hear it at times, does that mean its not there and does not exist?

I find that I like my housecarl. We both decide to keep our Talos ideas in between us while the Thalmor are around. She tells me that the Stormcloaks are devout Talos worshippers and are fighting to keep their right to worship. She also tells me that going there would be a bad idea because the Jarl, Ulfric, was a racist bastard. I saw that guy bound on the wagon en route to Helgen when I was supposed to be executed. She goes on to tell me that Ulfric only wanted humans in his city. Dunmer were barely tolerated, and Khajiit were second class citizens at best. In fact if someone in Ulfric's city killed a khajiit or dunmer, he would spend 6 months in jail tops. If a khajiit killed or a dunmer killed then they would spend the rest of their lives in prison or worse. Lydia seemed to know a lot about what she was speaking of. As we were getting ready to retire for the evening, a chilling howl broke the silence of the night. I peered outside and saw nothing, save for the full moon and stars.

Werewolves. Lydia tells me. Apparently this city has a werewolf clan living in it. But they never bothered anyone and hunted outside the city walls. But that didn't stop a chill going up my spine when I heard the bone chilling howl again. I for one am glad I am not there.


	5. city tour

**City Tour**

After a decent breakfast, Lydia and J'Tago went to tour the city. Lydia had offered to show the khajiit Whiterun. After all, a thane needs to know the city in which he/she resides in. Lydia had shown different shops, taverns, and vendors that were selling their wares. All in all it was a nice city so far. Then something caught J'Tago's attention. It seemed as if one drunken man was getting ready to clobber a female. This was not happening. J'Tago growled and stomped towards the man and grabbed his fist just as he was about to let it go. "Let go you filthy cat! Or you'll get what was gonna be given to her!" the man snarled. J'Tago grinned. "Not in MY city. Hasn't your parents taught you not to hit a woman?!" she growled giving him a chance to back away. The man rose to his full height and stared the khajiit right in the eyes. His body odor and lack of hygiene was appauling. "Back off housecat!" he growled, all attention on her. J'Tago made sure she stood in front of the trembling woman who was cowering behind J'Tago. Lydia came over shortly her sword drawn and at the ready.

"I've got your back my thane." Lydia replied awaiting orders. "Lydia, please go get a guard. We have need for assistance." J'Tago growled keeping an eye on the man. "Im on it." Lydia replied and ran off. J'Tago grinned thankful that Lydia was around. She had sent the nord woman off because she knew for a fact Lydia would have launched and attack the moment the man twitched. Lydia was running back with the guard when she saw a full fight going on between a khajiit and a drunken man. She drew her sword and ran full speed into the battle ramming the butt of the sword into the man's face. His nose exploded in a shower of blood as he collapsed to the floor. Lydia stood protectively by her thane. The guard came and stared questioningly before realizing the drunken man was trying to get to his feet and falling once again. The guard pulled him up and he stared somewhat ashamed into the khajiit's eyes.

"Here's what you're gonna do, when you get out, you will apologize to this woman for threatening her. You'll get down on your hands and knees of need be and beg her forgiveness. Then, you will tell her you think you two should end the relationship if you have any and wish her the best of luck. Then in the future you will speak to her with respect and treat her with decency from here on out. And if I ever hear you lay your hands on someone again….if not in self defense, you'll have me and my friend to deal with. And I don't think I can stop her from ending you if she really wanted to." J'Tago warned. The drunken man muttered something before being led away.

After being thanked by the guard, J'Tago was still agitated. Her fur was puffed, and her tail bristled. She saw Lydia and grinned. Lydia broke out into laughter. "so how was the first day in Whiterun my Thane?" she asked. J'Tago grinned. "Not bad. Not bad at all. Not lets go get ourselves a drink." Lydia couldn't agree more. A drink is exactly what they both needed.

Coming soon: trip to High Hrothgar to meet the Greybeards.

Authors Note: this isn't going to follow the exact story, im adding some differences, but its going to be similar in some spots and my own thing in others.


	6. the journey begins I

**The Journey begins I**

It was a cold, crisp fall day when the two friends began their journey to High Hrothgar. Before heading out they stopped to get some supplies. Furs to keep them warm in the frigid cold, various potions to aid them on their journey, and a few MRE's (meals ready to eat) in case hunting didn't fare so well. The journey started out well enough. They hunted along the way and carried what they could between them. Just along the river bank they were ambushed by some stray bandits. Apparently the bandits decided taking the food from the two travlers, along with other goods, was easier than getting said items for themselves. There were a group of 6 female bandits; a human, orcsmir, khajiit, bosmer, argonian, and an altmer of all things. They wanted their goods and would trade the travlers lives for said items.

J'Tago, being J'Tago thought of a better idea. The bandits leave and they would be allowed to keep their lives, as miserable as they were. The bandits thought this funny. How can one nord woman, and a khajiit fare against 6 well trained bandits in a fight. "You remind me of my cousin's cat. Killed that one too." Grog, the orcsmir grinned. The vile woman drew her sword. The others stood by laughing. Grog could take care of the both of them single handedly. "Touch her and you're gonna have more problems worse than rancid breath and green skin." Lydia warned. Grog's companions howled with laughter. Grog stared at Lydia for moment. "Keep out of this leather lady. You just keep outta this or im gonna knock you into the moon of yesterday." Grog growled.

Lydia cast a sideways glance at her companion. Clearly they were not dealing with one of the smartest of species. Not to say Orcsmir was a stupid race. They were far from stupid. It was just Grog…well… J'Tago grinned. Maybe she could trick the Orcsmir and her band without it resulting to bloodshed. J'tago preferred to talk first and find common ground before resulting to fighting. Maybe the orc could be reasoned with.

"What's your name?" J'tago asked cautiously. Grog stared stunned. No one ever asked her name before. Her own companions didn't even know her name. she stared for a moment. "Grog…" she replied back uncertainly. 'Good. J'Tago thought. 'that's good. Now lets see if this works. She thought.

"Grog are you and your friends hungry?" J'Tago asked. Grog was stunned. Were they? Even her companions seemed stunned. Before the orc could reply J'Tago passed some of their food to the band. Grog averted her eyes and muttered a thanks. J'tago wasn't sure if the orc was trying to keep from crying or not. Orcs were a proud race and not ones to show their emotions. She nodded once at the orc and left along with a highly confused Lydia.

"Why did you give part of our food to them? The were going to kill us possibly." Lydia asked confused. J'Tago shook her head and smiled. "they wouldn't. it was a scare tactic. They were just hungry and it looked like no one even gives them a chance or the time of day." J'tago replied smiling. Lydia thought for a moment. She was beginning to understand her thane/friend's reasoning.

**Meanwhile**

At the bandit's camp the group was beginning to rethink things. Perhaps it was time to end taking items forcefully. No one had ever shown them kindness. 'Friend Khajiit and nord woman, nice to Grog and friends.' She thought to herself. 'repay favor one day.' She thought once again.


	7. the journey II

**The journey II**

Lydia and J'Tago continued on their journey and the further they got the colder it got. Soon even the furs they finally donned were barely enough to keep them warm. Food was soon being rationed out. Both had a silent worry what would happen if they ran out of food being as game was becoming more scarce. As they pressed onward a fierce blizzard kicked up and the two were forced to find refuge in a small cave. "Lets hope whomever lives in this cave doesn't mind sharing." Lydia shivered. J'Tago looked at her friend. "I think that sharing is the least of the worries. I heard growling not too long ago and I think there may be an ice troll about." Lydia shivered. She knew about ice trolls. Gigantic furred, foul tempered beasts with a taste for flesh. Any flesh. Man, mer, or Betmer, it mattered not. And blizzards did not hinder these ferocious beasts at all. They relied mainly on their sense of smell than anything, but trolls were not the most intelligent of races. They did not attack their prey head on, rather they preferred to sneak attack.

Once the blizzard and troll threat ended the pair left their makeshift shelter in search of food. Luckily there were snowberry bushes around. Unfortunately the berries were bitter no matter how ripe they were. And snow berries grew only in the cold. Hence the name snowberries. After swallowing some down and laughing at each others expressions, the two pressed onward. The snow was deep and cold. It was getting to the khajiit and Lydia knew these creatures were not adapted to the cold. Still, she vowed on her life, she would get the cat to High Hrothgar one way or another. Another blizzard was starting to kick up and no shelter was in sight. They were both close to the Greybeard's domain but neither knew of it. As coldness crept in, Lydia removed her fur and draped it over her unconscious thane.

She knew J'Tago would have a better chance at survival with two furs. 'she'll make it. If the Greybeards are around here, she'll make it and continue on….without me, but she'll survive." Lydia smiled slightly and closed her eyes letting darkness take over.

Coming soon: a final thought and goodbye


	8. a final thought and goodbye

**A final thought and goodbye**

J'tago, I am sorry I could not continue this journey with you. Please do not grieve for me for I have enjoyed what time I had traveling with you. Who knew a housecarl could have a khajiit as a best friend? You are strong and noble and must continue with this quest and find what is truly going on and end it if necessary. Please do not blame yourself for what has happened. I knew what the risks were and I willingly accepted the job. Know that one day we will one day be together in sovenguard. Maybe you can introduce me to your parents when we get there? Haha.. I heard it's a pretty big place and beautiful beyond imagination. I wish I could have met the Greybeards along with you. It is such an honor to meet them being as no one every really has. You are going to need weapons for you journey so please take what you can of mine. Be brave my khajiit friend, we will meet again in sovenguard.

Your friend, Lydia


	9. Rescued

**Rescued!**

J'tago slowly opened her eyes and found she was in warm soft bed. She glanced at the nighttable beside her and saw a piece of paper with her name written on it. Groaning she reached for it and got into a sitting position. She began to read.:

J'tago, I am sorry I could not continue this journey with you. Please do not grieve for me for I have enjoyed what time I had traveling with you. Who knew a housecarl could have a khajiit as a best friend? You are strong and noble and must continue with this quest and find what is truly going on and end it if necessary. Please do not blame yourself for what has happened. I knew what the risks were and I willingly accepted the job. Know that one day we will one day be together in sovenguard. Maybe you can introduce me to your parents when we get there? Haha.. I heard it's a pretty big place and beautiful beyond imagination. I wish I could have met the Greybeards along with you. It is such an honor to meet them being as no one every really has. You are going to need weapons for you journey so please take what you can of mine. Be brave my khajiit friend, we will meet again in sovenguard.

Your friend, Lydia

** '**No. please no.' J'Tago thought to herself with a dull pain in her heart. 'That stupid bitch!' she thought as she felt the tears fall from her eyes. How dare she?! How dare she die and leave her?! Anger gave way to grief. Lydia had given her life to make sure the khajiit survived. She had gotten her to this place. Probably dragged her hear before succumbing to the cold. She vowed that she would see this to the end. Wiping the tears from her eyes she went to thank her hosts for giving her shelter for the night. And if they came across the body of a nord woman would they mind giving her a decent burial.

J'Tago opened the door to her room and crept out. It lead into a long hallway which in turn, fed into a large open area. In the open area there were old men standing in the corner. They looked at her with kind eyes. "Uh…thanks for saving me. And my friend…sh-she…." J'Tago cleared her throat and fought back the tears. She waited for one of them to say that they had Lydia in a separate room already prepared for her buriel and that J'Tago was welcome to say her goodbyes if she wanted to. One of the council approached the Khajiit. Before J'Tago could say anything, he called forth a name she was not expecting to hear again. _Lydia…._

J'tago spun around. There clad in fur was indeed Lydia. _Her_ Lydia. J'Tago with tears in her eyes sprang towards her friend and enveloped the woman in a fierce hug not caring if others were watching. Lydia awkwardly returned the hug of her friend. J'Tago found that she could not be angry with her housecarl. The woman had gone out of her way to make sure the khajiit was safe even if it cost her life. This was something that J'Tago did not want to have to go through if it could be prevented. The Greybeards smiled at the interaction between the two women. Finally, one of the greybeards, Master Borri spoke. "You have come to learn The Way Of The Voice. And we will teach you if you are willing to learn. Your friend might even get some insight as well. But first you must rest. We will begin training once you are fully rested in 3 days time." With that he left.

"thank you for saving me Lydia. But please don't. if I die.." Lydia cut her off. "Im going to make sure you don't. If I can keep from dying I will…but…." She stopped not wanting to continue. Obviously death was a hard thing for J'Tago to handle…even if she was fierce. Lydia smiled. "Lets go grab some food and relax. We both need our strength. I for one am looking forward you you 'poofing' at the Greybeards when you attempt to shout." Lydia giggled. J'Tago laughed. She had tried 'shouting' at a deer and it came as a very demure 'poof'. It staggered the deer and sent it off running, but it was still very funny.

"once training is complete, you will have the optertunity to meet Paarthunax. Our master. He approved your training and he will meet with you one day. That day may be in the near future, or when you are of old age. Only he knows." Master Borri said before leading them into the dining hall.


	10. its ok im alright

**Its ok…im alright.**

I have _never_ seen or even heard of a thane actually grieving openly for a housecarl's apparent death. Jet was definitely relieved I had survived. Although unbeknown to her, I would give my life for hers if the need arose again. J'Tago needs to accept this. Sitting at the table awaiting food, she sat next to me. When I got up to stretch and grab a drink, she followed. I stifled a grin, but this wasn't funny. Not to her. She came close to loosing a friend, and I could see where she didn't want to take chances. It reminded me of Irilith. The stern Dunmer woman who apparently did not know what a smile was. I could tell in her eyes when the Jarl was in danger that she cared deeply for him. I wondered how she would handle it once his time had come. Dunmer outlived human, khajiit, argonian, and orcsmir. And I also knew that friendships were lifelong bonds. I had never seen Irilith shed tears or show much emotion if at all. I had assumed that she just simply did her job and that was that. But she had told me that she had a strong friendship with the Jarl and was not looking forward to a certain time in his life. Not at all. When I had asked her what she meant she became irritated. I understand now what she meant by that;

The time where she would have to say goodbye. I looked at J'Tago and finally understood why she was feeling what she was feeling. She thought I was going to die and not come back. I nearly had died. And even the Greybeards had said that I was supposed to, by logical reasoning, be dead. Only divine intervention saved me from certain death. I glanced at J'Tago who was sniffing at her food with this funny face. For some reason, she looked different to me. I had this funny feeling in my stomach.

I ignored the feeling and pushed it aside. One did not have feelings like this towards someone of a different species. Besides, it would be wrong to involve oneself in a relationship with a betmer. Wouldn't it?

Coming soon: Let the training begin.

A/N: Ohhh my…is Lydia starting to fall for J'Tago? And if so…what are J'Tago's feelings towards Lydia? Does she feel the same way?


	11. so it begins

**So It Begins**

J'Tago had awoken early and had a good breakfast. Feeling refreshed she debated upon waking her housecarl but decided against it. The woman deserved her sleep after what she had done. The woman had insisted on sleeping in the same room as the khajiit which wouldn't have been so bad…if the woman had not wanted to share the same bed as her. It was rather…odd…to say the least. J'Tago met Master Borri outside in the courtyard. And while it was cold, it was somewhat tolorable. Off a few feet away a raging blizzard seemed to affect only one side of the mountain. This, as she was told, was the route leading to Paartunax. The master of the Greybeards. And only when certain conditions were met would she be allowed to see him.

"To begin the way of the shout, one must learn to focus from the power within. Search inside yourself and then use your voice. Remember Sky Above, Voice Within." He instructed. J'Tago nodded and prepared herself. She let loose; "poof." She responded lightly blowing Master Borri back slightly. He grinned. "Again." He instructed. J'Tago did as instructed. By this time Lydia had awakened and went out to see her Thane poofing away. Lydia stifled a giggle. J'Tago spun around and saw Lydia. She went to say something to the woman when she was blown off her feet. This in effect caused Lydia to burst out laughing as a stunned, snow covered Khajiit got to her feet.

"You must not loose focus. Do not concern yourself with Lydia. Focus." Master Borri instructed as if Lydia was not there. J'Tago closed her eyes and concentrated. Then she shouted. "Fus!" this time she knocked Borri to his knees. Borri got to his feet. "well done." This concludes our training for now. you must now study Ro, and Dah. Continue practice until our next visit. Once you have mastered that shout we will learn another." Borri added. And with that he went inside. The two friends decided to spend one more night in High Hrothgar and head back in the morning. "Where do we go from there?" Lydia asked. "im not sure. I have no clue." J'Tago answered. They went to grab dinner and go to bed for the night. Lydia, for the second night, slept alongside the khajiit. Come the next day, they awoke early, had breakfast and bid farewell to their hosts. The sky was perfectly clear and making it down the mountain would be easier than the trek up. Once they made it down. Or rather slid, the khajiit, thought a sliding Lydia would be hilarious, and Lydia thought the same thing of the khajiit, they were greeted by a courier.

Apparently, J'Tago had been invited to a celebration of sorts. Lydia would have gone along, but the invite was for one only:

_Thalmor Embassy requests the honorable presence of _

_J'Tago D'lmar please wear formal attire. We are sorry but please come _

_Alone and no guests. We look forward to your presence and hope that a _

_Good alliance can come of this._

_Ambassador E._

"What's an E?" J'Tago asked Lydia. Lydia grinned. "An E is the fifth letter of the alphabet." She answered. J'Tago's ears flattened. "No shit. Really…" "you asked my thane." Lydia answered. Now J'Tago's ears were flattened completely. "Suck it." She growled. Lydia grinned back. "show them and I will." She retorted. J'Tago's eyes widened. "Uhh, well..um I uhh yeah…" she stammered. Lydia fought from laughing. It wasn't hard to find out why the invite was sent. Someone on the inside, a potential allie was aiding them on their quest. New clothing was sent. Nice ones.

"So when is this party?" Lydia asked. J'Tago shrugged. "Today I think. I wish you could come Lydia I really do. I don't do well with stuck up idiots." She muttered. Lydia smiled. "don't worry my thane. Ill be right outside the embassy if you need me." She replied kindly looking into the khajiit's eyes. J'Tago cleared her throat and got ready. Something was off about Lydia. It was ever since the High Hrothgar episode. But didn't say anything in case she was wrong.

The two walked towards the waiting chariot and got on. Lydia who normally sat across from the khajiit sat right next to her. J'Tago almost asked what was wrong with Lydia but decided against it. 'No need in upsetting the applecart.' As her father would have said. J'Tago sighed. "I wish you could have met Lydia. You and mother both." She muttered to herself. Lydia who had fallen asleep on the way there woke slightly. "whazzat?" she asked. J'Tago cleared her throat. "I said I farted." She replied quickly to cover what she had said earlier.

"you. Are. Nasty!" Lydia snarled as she jumped to the other side. J'Tago couldn't help but laugh. Lydia glared at her friend and this only got the khajiit to laugh even more. Lydia looked like she was pouting. By the next hour they were in Thalmor territory. Another hour more and they would have reached their destination. "Kiss for good luck?" J'Tago asked clearly joking. What happened next shocked her to the core.

Lydia leaned in and kissed the khajiit full on the lips.

And J'Tago kissed back.

Coming soon: J'Tago's thought on her kiss


	12. wha

**?!**

I cannot believe Lydia kissed me. What brought that on? I mean yeah, I care about her and all but really? Maybe I should have not said what I did. Im not sure what to think. A khajiit and a human? Ive heard of same sex relationships before…my uncle was even in one…but at least his lover was of the same species. I better think of something to say to her when we are done with this party thing. I don't think a relationship is going to work out or if its even for the best. But why did I even kiss back? I always thought kissing a human would be weird…it wasn't weird. At least not with her. Oh, Devines! What the hell am I going to do! Its ok..it was just a kiss. One kiss does not mean they like you in that way. I've been kissed by khajiit males before and it wasn't so bad. Not the best but not bad. Except for one. K'lor. He was horrible. Made one simple kiss into a whole nightmare. But Lydia's was soft and gentle. Not like K'lor's; harsh and demanding. And what he did afterwards.

Maybe I can try being in a relationship….? Lydia would never do anything to hurt me. Not like him. But im going to use caution. I have never been more scared since that one time.

A/N: ok kind of short. And the next chapter will be a flashback on what this K'lor did to J'Tago and made her uncertain of any relationships. Then ill bring the story back on track.


	13. at the embassy

**At the Embassy **

Khajiit and nord arrived at the Thalmor Embassy a few minutes before the party started. As per requested, no guests were allowed other than who was on the invite. This did not bode with Lydia too well, but she knew it had to be. She could only hope this would go without a hitch. She suddenly found herself reflecting on the kiss she had given the khajiit and the kiss she had received in return. If it even meant anything the khajiit did not let it show. Quickly J'Tago got dressed in her "party ensamble" and prepared to go inside, making sure she had her invitation because on the bottom, it had said to please bring this invite with you or you will not be admitted into the embassy.

"Ill be fine Lydia. This is just an in and out mission. Most likely they will be too involved with each other to even take note that I am missing. Plus Malborn, says he knows where the documents are so when he tells me, it will make it all the more easier." J'Tago said hoping to calm her friend's nerves. Lydia nodded. "Just be careful. Please." She responded mentally slapping herself. That sounded too sappy. J'Tago nodded and was off. Lydia sat in the back of the wagon and waited; not knowing if this would be the last time she saw her thane or not.

Coming to the enterance she noticed a well dressed female altmer manning the doors. "invitation please?" she asked curtly. J'Tago showed the invite. She was let in. "Announcing the arrival of Lady J'Tago." The doorswoman announced. The other guests glanced at her and nodded a brief greeting before returning to their own conversations. Before J'Tago could scan the area looking for her contact, a well dressed altmer female came up to her. "Greetings, Lady J'Tago. So glad you can make it." The woman smiled a tight smile while watching the khajiit warily. How she had gotten the invite was most confusing. The woman, was named Elenwen. High ambassador for the Thalmor.

Elenwen knew of the khajiit race and knew how sneaky they could be. In fact she admired their stealth and ability to sneak in without being noticed. Good spies they made. However, any khajiit with any intelligence knew better than to go inside the embassy without a proper invite. Still, she could not remember writing out an invite to the khajiit. Still, the invite was in the khajiit's hands but there was no way to verify if the cat killed someone to get it.

"Elenwyn right? I've heard so much about you." J'Tago smiled politely. Elenwen nodded. "you seem to know so much about me? And yet, I know nothing of you…how did you find out about this party if I may ask?" J'Tago smiled again. "My father, was a devout supporter of the dominion and he told me of the extravagant parties you threw. He also told me that it is good to have friends within the dominion and even better to have the Thalmor as an ally." This seemed to calm Elenwen down. "Your father is smart to have that opinion. And yes. It is a wise idea to have the thalmor as an ally. Hopefully we can both benefit from this. Please enjoy yourself." She stated and walked away to greet other guests. J'Tago grinned. 'my daddy may have been a believer in the dominion, but he also taught me how to be very convincing when speaking to someone.' She thought to herself. J'Tago had a feeling that if she kept going, she'd soon be able to convince Elenwen to share her bed for the night.

After a few drinks she went to speak to Malborn, ignoring the curious gaze of Blackbriar. The woman was right hand of the Jarl in Riften, Blackbriar was not one you wanted to mess with. She had connections within the embassy and even darker connections with the Dark Brotherhood as it was rumored. If you sneezed before coughing or wore the wrong color dress and BlackBriar didn't like it…then you were done.

Finding Malborn was an easy enough task and he got her into the next room, ignoring T'savani, another khajiit and cook's curious questions. Once inside the room, she followed the hallway down to Elenwen's Solar. Within this room were the supposed documents that would prove if they had anything to do with the recent appearance of dragons as of late. She found some sort of journal that looked important but nothing else. Then curiosity got the better of her and she looked towards the bed. On the nightstand, there was a book. In one of the chapters it had a picture of a female khajiit and all the pleasure spots. Below in it was Elenwen's writing on how well her guest performed in bed. J'Tago crinkled her nose and shook her head. 'so she likes other species, as well as female and males.' She thought to herself. It also stated that she preferred humans and khajiit to other races. Again…to much info as far as J'Tago was concerned. She grabbed the book and snuck out the window before wizard patrols could see one did see her though. And as per orders initiated an attack.

This attack alerted other sentries patrolling the area. They ran at the stunned khajiit, weapons drawn. 'SHIT!' J'tago thought to herself as she dodged the clumsy attacks. She managed to escape with a few minor scratches and find her way to the carriage. Malborn was not too far behind. They urged the driver to hurry rather quickly and as incentive, gave him extra coin. He did ask they had asked and brought them safely to a small abandoned encampment. With his service done, he and Malborn went on their way. J'Tago and Lydia were safe for the time being.

**Meanwhile at the embassy**

Elenwen paced around her solar, pissed off. And as if to prove it, she picked up a vase and threw it against the wall narrowly missing her attendant's head. "where is that foul beast?!" Elenwen all but shrieked. Her attendant cleared her throat. "I-it would seem, that she left through the window—we have no clue to her whereabouts but we—" Elenwen didn't let her finish. "I know perfectly well she's gone. I want that cat found. NOW!" Elenwen screamed leaving no more room for discussion.

She debated calling upon the Dark Brotherhood, but they would more than likely laugh at her. Having a "tantrum" because a book was stolen and because she failed at providing proper security when and where needed. The Dark Brotherhood more dealt with vegence. Like if J'Tago killed one of Elenwen's loved ones and she wanted revenge against her for their deaths.

No, she knew who she'd call upon. Someone just as sneaky, and deprived as the rest of her filthy, fur covered, flea infested race.


	14. the contract

**The contract**

Shavari did not want to meet with Elenwen. She did not trust the altmer at all. But the pay was good. And if done right, then Shavari would be set for the rest of her "fur covered life" as her employer had said. Shavari sat in front of the woman watching her warily. "I need you to take care of this khajiit for me. She has something of great value. Return the item to me and kill her. You will be handsomely rewarded once the task is done. Fail and you will suffer dearly." Elenwen said curtly. How she hated dealing with this particular khajiit.

"and what of her friend? Does this one need to kill her as well?" Shavari asked. Elenwen considered for a moment. "If she presents a threat to your assignment then so be it. There will be a bonus if you kill her, but your main assignment is to kill this J'Tago first. If you get caught any jailtime will be waived, provided you get the job done." Elenwen warned.

Shavari considered. Killing a fellow khajiit, especially if they had done no wrong to you, was highly frowned upon. She needed the money but she was not willing to kill another khajiit that had done her no wrong. She never even knew of this J'Tago.

"still in doubts I see…well, please reconsider. Oh, by the way, I hear your nephew and niece just celebrated their 12th birthday. Maybe I might stop by and wish them a happy birthday." Elenwen smiled. Shavari's eyes went wide. "ill do it. Just leave them alone. Ill get your J'Tago." Elenwen smiled. Most khajiit were loyal to their families. Shavari was no different. And with the threat of killing or harming her niece and nephew known, she assured the khajiit's full cooperation.

J'Tago would soon regret ever crossing the thalmor. More importantly, Elenwen herself.

A/N: I made shavari have family when she took the contract. Also in the game if you look at shavari in the eyes when she speaks to you and tells you to go away, you can tell she doesn't really want to kill you but is bound by the contract. Adding a family to her seemed more interesting this way.


End file.
